narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Metsumi Hanabara
|reg = 563311 |chunin = 13 |jonin = 16 |tota= Bacteria Release |unique traits = Can absorb chakra Can convert various sources of into chakra Can create various sources of through microorganisms |nature = Bacteria Release (via Bacteria Release) (via Bacteria Release) (via Bacteria Release) (via Bacteria Release) (via Bacteria Release) (via Bacteria Release) (via Bacteria Release) (via Bacteria Release) |jutsu = Bacteria Clone Technique Bacteria Release: Cellular Destruction Bacteria Release: Cherry Blossoms at Night Bacteria Release: Disease Creation Technique Bacteria Release: Endospore Bacteria Release: Parasite Army Technique Bacterial Sensing Bioluminescence Technique Chakra Scalpel Chakra Transfer Technique Delicate Illness Extraction Technique Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique Multiple Bacteria Release Clone Technique Mystical Palm Technique Sensabanbetsu Summoning Technique (Zombified Humans) Tenkōfujun Water Release: Advent of the Dragon God Technique Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence |tools = Sword Kyoketsu-Shoge Lost Fruit}} Metsumi Hanabara (花薔薇メツミ, Hanabara Metsumi) Background Appearance TBA Personality TBA Abilities TBA Ninjutsu Bacteria Release Mastery Earth Release, Water Release and Yang Release. Independently, they all share a symbolism towards life and the creation of life, as shown by the famous Wood Release, a Kekkei Genkai combining the elements of Earth and Water to create plant life and vegetation. However, very little was known about another bloodline element, and those that bear witness to it say it surpasses even the life giving properties of it. Back then, the earth was nothing more than a ball of molten rock, seemingly inhospitable to life. But as it cooled, water began to appear as the planet was pelted by meteorites containing the frozen moisture. Overtime, the planet's surface was covered in water, and not long after that, life began to appear in the form of single celled organisms. These organisms were responsible for making many things, such as making the planet habitable and also evolved to become many things, ranging to plants, fish even human beings. Such a powerful force was not seen wielded by any one being. The power of Bacteria Release, until now. Being born with such a unique power. Metsumi can unite the life giving properties of Earth, Water and Yang to control all domain of life. A power of unforeseen magnitude. She can manipulate these organisms to give her unparalleled manipulation of the natural world. This ability of hers is the reason why she was sought after by various nations and organisations, as the converted ability to control said life forms would have led to an unstable power gap in both militarily and scientifically in international politics. As she has grown, Metsumi has mastered this power to where she became an Elemental Master' (大達人, Daitatsujin, Literally meaning; Great Master) and her skill essentially allows her to nullify all elements that Bacteria Release contains, in this case Earth, Water and Yang. She effectively shuts down all masters of those elements, as their attempts to destroy her bloodline limit by forcibly removing them does nothing but grant even more power to the element. It also means by association, any Water, Earth and Yang Release techniques used by Metsumi are unable to be manipulated by an elemental master. Cellular Destruction One of her most iconic uses involving bacteria is to cause the selected target to break down on the cellular level, leaving not much, if any trace of the target left. Her skill with this technique is astounding, as she can execute it with nothing more but a mere thought and notes that very few, if anything can withstand it, as something as large as a mountain or vast as a forest can be eaten away in seconds. Even ultimate defences like Susanoo and the Ultimate Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku don't stand a chance against it and imbued with Natural Energy, a Truth-Seeking Ball would not fare much better. She can apply this effect onto herself to maximise her damage potential with physical strikes as well as deter Taijutsu users from physically touching her and apply it to her own weapons to increase the lethality and destroy opposing weapons. Another version also exists where she traps everything inside a huge circular barrier and annihilates everything inside it. The range of this technique is enormous, as the barrier can extend across thousands of miles dwarfing mountain ranges and reach thousands of feet into the air. The range of this technique plus it's extremely quick rate of activation mean any living thing inside it have very little time to react before they're consumed and she's also showed the ability for the microorganisms to discriminate targets, allowing her to destroy everything without fear of harming any allies that happen to get caught inside it. Clone Technique Known for rapid multiplication, microorganisms reproduce through asexual reproduction, in essence, cloning themselves from the parent and inherit all traits from their source. So it's not a surprise that Metsumi would have a technique involving this, a general ninja art that's her own specialty, the Bacteria Clone Technique. By converting her chakra into cellular organisms or by using said organisms in the general vicinity, Metsumi can create a clone of her own likeness, able to act independently from her own. These clones are able to emit chakra and can utilise any technique that she knows, perform any task at hand, dispel themselves on their own or by her own discretion as well as relay information, acting in a similar fashion to the Shadow Clone Technique. The similarities end there however as Metsumi noted that these clones require far less chakra to create, as instead of dividing her chakra into equal portions, she can create them with as little chakra as possible from the microorganisms in the environment and substain themselves by creating their own chakra, not to mention being far more durable, being capable of continuous fighting when severely damaged compared to a shadow clone that would dispel from a single good hit, usually by healing themselves by cellular division and can multiply in a manner similar to the Amplification Summoning Technique when fatally struck, such as by bifurcation. This in the end makes the clones extremely difficult to destroy, though Metsumi can change their function into being used as traps instead of being combat oriented, such as utilising electric inducing bacteria to shock and paralyse the target when hit or turn them into metal. She has also shown the ability to create functional clones of other people, by using their chakra and microorganisms inhabiting their body and can even create clones on a mass scale, something she claims are unrivalled in this aspect as they require less chakra expenditure to use compared to clones of a more energetic nature and require far less preparation time as the medium they utilise exists everywhere and isn't bound by geographical limits, such as with earth, water or wood. Disease Creation Microorganisms are well known for spreading illness and disease, and Metsumi herself has shown putting these debilitating effects into combat. Through the Bacteria Release: Disease Creation Technique, she can create any particular strain of microorganism and release them, either through physical contact or through a medium, such as the dirt on the ground, the water within a lake or, most commonly, through the air itself. With the extremely small stature of these organisms, these organisms are undetectable to the untrained eye and once having infiltrated the host, start rapidly multiplying and degrade the body. The symptoms often depend on what particular strain of microorganism Metsumi uses, as one particular strain can cause rapid exhaustion and chakra loss while another can damage a particular organ, preventing the use of certain bloodline limits, such as or Shikotsumyaku. She also grades these strains of diseases depending on how lethal they are, with lower ranks causing nothing more but temporary incapacitation while higher ranks are highly debilitating with those afflicted often requiring medical attention, with some of these incurable to even the most proficient medical ninja. Endospore As a life form, microorganisms are incredibly resilient. They are able to survive in environments that are downright inhospitable to other forms of life. To do this, some create a durable cell wall that blocks out harmful substances from affecting them. Through this similar process, Metsumi can create a extremely durable cell wall that mitigates all forms of damage against her. The armour is entirely see through, which to the observer makes it appear that Metsumi's own body is incredibly tough. With it active, a weapon that's had its sharpness enhanced by an element like lightning will do nothing against it, often breaking in the process. It can also endure extreme elements, like blocking extreme heat from the hottest flames, the coldest ice and even stopping harmful radiation. Metsumi described this as the absolute pinnacle of defences, as there are very few things that can break through it, and even if by some miracle the opponents attacks do bypass it she can create several more layers of the endospore underneath it to stop the attack, a method she noted could stop even the 's ultimate spear. The endospore can also be used creatively as an offensive move, as Metsumi has shown. By forming the endospore on the target, she can cause the target to suffocate by blocking the air supply to the lungs, as well as the endospore sapping their energy to continuously reinforce itself, preventing them from destroying it. Sensabanbetsu It is not only the plague that makes microorganisms useful. They are also known for their ability to create things. This is shown through her adept usage of Sensabanbetsu. With this power, Metsumi can use this power to create nearly anything up to the imagination on hand. This flexibility was feared by many and lead to her gaining another moniker, "The Woman of a Thousand Bloodlines." =Acid, Alkaline and Gas Creation and Manipulation = =Crystal Creation and Manipulation = =Energy Creation and Manipulation = =Ice Creation and Manipulation = With microorganisms that can create ice in an instant, Metsumi can utilise ice attacks in a manner similar to those of the Yuki Clan's Kekkei Genkai, Ice Release. =Magnetism Creation and Manipulation = bacteria that can induce magnetic fields =Metal Creation and Manipulation = =Plant Creation and Manipulation = Other Nature Transformations Medical Ninjutsu Sensory and Perception Genjutsu Taijutsu and Physical Prowess Chakra Prowesss Even when she was a child, Metsumi possessed incredibly vast and highly potent chakra. Her reserves have been noted by others as dwarfing even that of the s and having innate life giving properties, akin to that of those who had Senju or Uzumaki heritage, which as she noted herself is particularly odd since neither she nor her parents shared any lineage to said clans. With reserves this abnormally high, Metsumi can use extremely chakra draining moves in quick succession without any form of noticeable fatigue and still keep fighting. Even when she was fighting for several days, she still had plenty of chakra left over to cast high level ninjutsu. She has only ever since improved with learning chakra control, using only the bare minimum required to cast a move with. With mastering her , the Bacteria Release. Her chakra reserves have dramatically spiked, being described by many as being essentially the very force of nature itself and downright incomprehensible to those that sense her. Things that require to utilise don't even faze her and she can use them with reckless abandon. With the microorganisms on her being, she can convert any form of energy into chakra as well as create to utilise in combat, effectively making her into a living energy source. With this factor at hand, she can never really run out of chakra, creating more of it should she run low and can thus win in a battle of attrition against others with large reserves. Bukijutsu Intelligence Trivia *According to the Databooks: **Metsumi's personal hobbies included creating new microorganisms for advanced medical research as well as gardening. **Metsumi's favourite food is any kind of fermented food, like natto and kusaya as well as fermented beverages like alcohol while she doesn't have a least favourite food in particular. **Metsumi didn't wish to fight anyone in particular.